The embodiments herein relate generally to structures that assist a user in cooling animals.
Prior to the disclosed invention animals had difficulty self-regulating body temperature in hot dry environments. This led to a large amount of work on the part of the animal owner to either cool the animal or to erect a permanent cooling station. Embodiments of the present invention solves this problem